


Walk With a Vengeance

by ladivvinatravestia



Series: Censorship is the Worst Ship [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sympathetic Villain, six characters meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: Six Characters Meme - Women of Colour edition!
Series: Censorship is the Worst Ship [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt "Black People with Agency". Transcriptions of captions in second chapter.
> 
> In case you are unfamiliar with Doctor Who and are wondering why Martha is standing in front of a vehicle labeled "Police", don't worry - the TARDIS is (a) not a police vehicle at all and (b) stolen AF.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyota Uhura**

\- musical talent

\- multiple languages

**Guinan**

\- wise

\- kind

\- caring

**Zoe Washburne**

\- brave

\- loyal

**Martha Jones**

\- curious

\- driven

\- knows when to exit relationship with emotionally unavailable man

**Michelle Jones**

\- speaks out against social injustices

\- not afraid to be quirky

**Fringilla Vigo**

\- speaks own point of view even in room full of people unlikely to be on her side

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://ladivvinatravestia.tumblr.com).


End file.
